


My lover is a day I can't forget

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead Game
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: During a trip to their childhood neighborhood, Wyatt decides to finally pop the question.(This was originally just gonna be a short imagine for a friend but things got a little out of hand and I made this,,,whoops! Hope you all still enjoy it!)





	My lover is a day I can't forget

  It was Wyatt’s idea to go strolling through their childhood neighborhood one crisp fall day. Every step they took down the sidewalk only helped to fuel both of the men’s nostalgia and the only thing that would’ve made it cornier were if there was a street literally named “memory lane.” Thankfully, it never went that far. The large goofy smile on Eddie’s face never seemed to leave even as a chilly gust of wind blew over them. Wyatt’s already wide grin grew once he saw the pure joy on his boyfriend’s face.

  “Fuck man…” Eddie sighed. “Talk about a nostalgia roller coaster. I mean, how long has it been since we moved out?”

  “Around 10 years I think, give or take.” Despite his casual tone, Wyatt couldn’t have been more excited. Incredibly nervous? Yes, but still nonetheless excited. 

  As Eddie sped ahead, Wyatt took the opportunity to feel around in his pocket. Once he had a tight, trembling grip on the tiny box, he began to catch up with Eddie. While Eddie rambled on about all the things he remembered back in high school, all Wyatt could do was silently nod along and gaze at his face. The fluttering feelings of old memories and the possibilities of new memories mixed beautifully together to create a whole new slew of emotions, only akin to when he first fell in love with him. Seeing his wild, childish smile along with listening to a melody of his laughter was almost enough to make him burst. He felt Eddie slip his hand into his own free hand and squeezed hard before placing a quick, yet still affectionate peck on his temple. The hand holding was short lived as Eddie carefully pulled away once he began to better recognize the street names.

  “I think my place is close by. I can remember this street waaay too well.” He laughed, starting to remember more. “Yeah, yeah, like when I would go visit you, I would cross that road over there, by the red house. I called it a shortcut, but you always told me it didn’t make the trip any shorter.” He turned to look at Wyatt. “Remember?”

  Wyatt’s heart swelled. How could he forget? How could he forget anything about this place? 

  “Of course I remember.” He answered softly, not holding a ounce of sarcasm in his voice. “I could never forget.”

  Eddie seemed to notice this, his eyes brightened as well as the rest of his face. With a lopsided grin, his eyes wandered the ground before returning his gaze to the streets. “C’mon, we’re not too far.”

  Eddie was right: in a span of a few minutes, they only stood a few blocks away from Eddie’s childhood home. He still took the time to admire the orange leaves drifting off nearby trees.

  “I still can’t believe we’re here.”

  Wyatt’s heart swelled once more, this time, thudding nervously against his ribcage, as if he were about to confess his undying love for him again after so many years. His grip around the box grew tighter.

  Eddie didn’t seem to notice this particular change in tone as he continued looking around.

  “It still looks the same, but like, in a good way, y’know?” His eyes darted to Wyatt’s. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

  “Of course.” Wyatt managed to spill out.

  Eddie turned to face where his old house laid. “C’mon, we’re so close!”

He proceeded to take a few large steps, but when he noticed the lack of a second set of steps against the sidewalk, he turned around to face Wyatt. Instead of following him like he expected, he instead saw Wyatt kneeling down on a single knee. Eddie blinked a few times in bewilderment while Wyatt continued to hold a relaxed smile tucked in between two cherry red cheeks. Looking to be in a confused trance, Eddie slowly took a few steps closer. 

  “W-Wyatt, wha-?” Eddie began, already losing his grasp on the English language.

  “Eddie-“ he was surprised by how calm his voice managed to stay while his hand rummaged around his pocket.

  Even before the box had a chance to make itself known to Eddie, Wyatt could see his eyes quickly grow glossy, his eyebrows crease up and his hands slowly cover his mouth, shaking his head in denial.

  “No, n-no.” He choked out. “No, you’re-you’re, fuck, fuck you’re fucking with me.”

  More tears easily slid down his cheeks once he could see the box resting in the palm of Wyatt’s hand. His hands dropped to his sides and Wyatt had a better view of his red tear soaked face. He still shook his head. He tried to speak, but Wyatt could only make out a few keywords like “joking” and “fuck off” through an otherwise jumbled sentence.

  “Eddie,” Wyatt quietly laughed, feeling himself get teary eyed as he opened the box. “Will you-?”

  However, he didn’t have enough time to answer. Eddie practicing flung himself into Wyatt’s arms, tackling him to the ground. He laughed more, feeling Eddie cradle his face as he placed at least a thousand salty desperate kisses all over his face. Wyatt hugged him back, careful not to let the ring fall from its case. Eddie’s cries grew worse, but now his confused face was replaced with a larger than life smile.

  “Fuck you.” Eddie laughed and sniffled through an eyeful of tears. “Seriously, fuck you.”

  “Why are you mad at  _ me?” _ Asked Wyatt, trying to return all the kisses back. “You could’ve at least let me finish my question!”

  All the while, he never stopped shaking his head. “Fine! Finish asking, asshole!”

  “Eddie, will you marry m-?”

  “Of course I will!” He could barely get the question out before Eddie yelled out his answer. 

  Then and only then did Wyatt decide to release the water works. He clenched his eyes shut, pulling Eddie down into a full kiss. It was salty and mostly consisted of teeth from how much they smiled, but neither cared. Once they saw it time to stop, they rested their foreheads against one another’s, unable to tear their gaze away from each other.

  “I could only afford a cheap dollar store mood ring, so I hope you don’t mind that too much.” Wyatt informed, obviously joking.

  “You could’ve gotten me a onion ring and I’d still be the happiest bastard on Earth!” And that was the truth.

  He requested for Eddie to offer his hand to him, which he eagerly obeyed as a result. Wyatt carefully removed the simple silver ring from its casing and slipped it on for him, taking his time to lovingly run his fingers over his knuckles. Eddie lifted and turned his shaking hand to better admire it, all the while, still maintaining a large smile and sniffling. After attempting to swipe away all his tears with his sleeve, he buried his face into the crook of Wyatt’s neck.

  For a while, all they could do was quietly lay into each other’s arms on the sidewalk, the only sounds present in their worlds being Eddie’s hushed sniffling and their loud heartbeats hammering throughout their chest and ears.

  “I can’t fuckin’ believe you.” Eddie broke through the silence, his voice still shaking. “Is this-Is this why you brought me here?”

  “Obviously.” Wyatt scoffed, running a slow hand across his future husband’s back. “What better place to pop the question? I didn’t foresee us ending up on the ground like this, but other than that, things went according to plan.”

  “Oh so you  _ planned _ this, you cocky bastard?” Snickered Eddie. Wyatt could feel more hot tears drip onto his neck. Eddie’s hug grew more snug as he placed slow, deliberate kisses on his neck. They burned, but on a chilly day like this, they were more than welcomed.  

  “I bet we look so fuckin’ stupid just laying in the middle of the sidewalk like this.” His laugh vibrated against Wyatt’s skin.

  Wyatt let out a subdued laugh himself. “Yeah, but so what? Who cares how we look? I’m just happy to be experiencing this with you.”

  “Like  _ I’m _ not?” He almost sounded insulted, but Wyatt knew better than to think that. He propped himself up to cradle his face once again. “I have...never been this happy before in my life and I’m glad-I’m  _ so _ glad that it was you...that I met. I’m so glad that it was  _ you _ that I fell in love with. I’m so glad I wasn’t too chicken shit to confess and I’m so glad _ you _ weren’t too chicken shit to do this. I would’ve been too afraid...but not you.” He rested his forehead against Wyatt’s. “God I just-I don’t even know what else to say at this point.”

  “Then don’t say anything.” With that, Wyatt tilted his head up and pressed his lips hard and long against Eddie’s. Eddie’s hands slid up through his tangled blond hair while Wyatt’s hands stayed pressed against his back.

  “Well, aren’t  _ you _ a corny fuck.” Eddie muttered. “Where’s you learn  _ that _ one from?”

  “I actually learned it from you.”

  Upon hearing that, he fully pulled away and shook his head, laughing in disbelief. He looked as if he were about to say something, but chose not to, leaning back in for a kiss.

  After a few extra seconds of this, Eddie returned his face to the crook of Wyatt’s neck.

  “Should we get up soon?” Asked Wyatt, remembering Eddie’s comment from earlier.

  “Not yet. I...I don’t think I’ll be able to walk or even stand after the bullshit you pulled.”

  “Hey, maybe I can carry you then.” he suggested, nudging his side. “It’d be good practice for the big day.”

  Eddie’s grip on his shoulders tightened as he could feel Eddie’s face burn against his neck. “Oh you-argh you fuckin-hmm.” he had trouble finding the right words. “That...I actually would like that.”

  “In that case-” without anything else resembling a warning, Wyatt began to sit up, placing his hands underneath Eddie to get a better grasp of him. Once he was standing, hands still clamped tightly around him, Eddie peaked out from his neck and when he saw that Wyatt stayed true to his word, he quickly returned to his neck.

  “I...really can’t believe you.” Eddie mumbled into his ear. “You’re amazing, you know that? Fuckin’ amazing…”

  “I have to be.” teased Wyatt. “If I’m gonna be an amazing husband, I have to act the part, now don’t I?”

  Eddie really must of not expected that response, as more fresh tears rolled down his checks. Noticing this, Wyatt turned and tried his best to kiss the tears away, only causing more to appear.

  “God...I love you.” whimpered Eddie.

  “I love you too.”


End file.
